This invention relates to novel heterocyclic nitro compounds and processes for the production thereof.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,788 that 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol ("Bronopol") has antibacterial activity. The nitro compounds of this invention have improved properties as compared to this compound, and exhibit, with equal effectiveness against gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria, greater activity against dermatophytes, yeasts and other fungi.